


扼杀花火

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: by：Yoru自闭产物，写得非常不好，人物异常OOC，是《温床》的一个片段，要独立看也可以。都是些碎碎念的废话，没有时间细改，写完就发了，有严重bug请告诉我，感谢您。（我都不知道我到底写了个啥）
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	扼杀花火

Shinya从宽大的床上醒过来时已是午后，床头的电子钟显示着13：05。昨天晚上被折腾到了凌晨四点，早上男人离开的时候他甚至没有任何感觉，如今他身旁的床单早已失去了温度，仿佛从始至终只有他一个人。他活动了下身体，除了惯有的酸软之外，竟意外地清爽。

按照Shinya的习惯，他会继续躺下，睡到天黑。可看着窗外阴沉的天空，他忽然没了任何睡意，即使他还是感觉非常疲惫。他撑起身体，还是去冲了澡，曾经空无一物的浴室如今已经摆放了些日常用品，牙刷、须后水，还有润肤露，都是他喜欢的牌子。他抹去镜子上的水雾，镜子里的自己是惯有的苍白，眼下的乌青好像扎了根，许久都不曾消褪，没来得及擦干的头发还在往下淌水，但Shinya并不想理会。

衣柜里的衣物都是这栋房子的主人购置的，塞得满满当当，好像他真的会经常来这里一样。他给Shinya也买了不少，但除了和他见面，Shinya很少穿男人送的衣服。Shinya从一堆叠得乱七八糟的T恤中找到了他自己的，已经是冬天了，这座城市的冬天还是一如既往地让他无法适应，不过还好，至少能让他把自己包裹地严严实实，免得身上那些情爱的痕迹会被别人看去。

自从知道自己无论怎么抗议，对方都会执意在他身上留下痕迹之后，他便只能想如何将这些东西都遮住，他阻止不了对方，也阻止不了自己对他的妥协。

收拾妥当之后他给男人的司机打了电话，让他过来接自己回去。Shinya如今对这种事情已经愈发熟练，他刚开始还有些拘谨，但后来他来这栋房子的频率越来越高，他也索性不再纠结，有免费的司机总比自己打车要来的方便省钱。

不到十五分钟司机就给Shinya回了电话。

他刚一坐上车就闻到了熟悉的男士香氛，看来男人早上离开的时候也是坐的这辆车，他打开了车窗，让冷风灌进车厢里，吹得他自己满脸冰凉。

路过市中心的时候，他开口让司机停了车，司机略有些疑惑地看向他，他说，我就在这里下，您先回去吧，谢谢您来接我。

司机不再多话，在他关上车门后就驱车离开。

Shinya不记得今天是周几，但街上满是拥挤的人群，墨镜被他遗忘在了那栋房子里，这么多人也不知道会不会被认出来。

罢了，就算被认出来也无所谓。

他左拐右拐地没有任何目的地地闲逛，看着街上手拉手的情侣，夹着公文包行色匆匆的上班族，还有路过他身边叽叽喳喳的家庭主妇。街上的车也比平时多，不知道今天是不是个好日子，所有人都出了门，明明是乌云密布的天气，但大家好像都很开心。

和Shinya一点也不一样。

他像游离于这个世界之外的分子，看着别人的喜怒哀乐，万分好奇，却又万分沮丧。

他不懂。

路面上开始出现墨色的小点，Shinya抬起头，一滴水珠忽地落入了他的眼眶，他眨了眨眼，有湿润的液体从眼角滑下。他也懒得抹去，任由越来越密集的雨点往自己头上、身上砸。

刚才还喜笑颜开的人群开始从他身边快速奔跑交错，他们有的撑起了雨伞，有的躲进了路边的小店，有的和他一样，毫无知觉地在雨幕中继续前进。

Shinya也不打伞，没走多久浑身就被淋得湿漉漉的，金发黏在他苍白的脸颊上，远远看去像一只没有生命力的游魂。他漫无目的地走着，不知要去哪里，不知要做什么。

他飘忽不定的脚步却突然停了下来，便利店的广告牌映入眼帘，他仰头凝视着在黑压压的乌云下散发着蓝色光芒的灯箱，抬脚走了进去。

雨依然下得很大，这个季节的雨水都携卷着凛冽的空气，原本喧闹的街道，如今只剩几个匆匆赶路的行人，即使是这个时间，街角的居酒屋却依然传来声声喧哗，给冬日的空气里添上了些许生气。

Shinya最后提着一口袋的冰淇淋和雪糕走出了便利店，他站在寒冷寂寞的十字路口，街上已经渐渐亮起霓虹灯，而他刚才浆糊一样的大脑忽然开始工作，他毫无波澜的双眼一瞬间燃起了星火，他转过身，穿过冷雨，踩过寒风，想要奔向一个温暖的地方。

“喏，冰淇淋和雪糕，你喜欢的牌子。”

Toshiya打开门，迎接他的是一个又冷又湿的Shinya，手里提着同样湿漉漉的口袋，里面是他曾经提到过的喜欢牌子的雪糕。

“Shinya？你没发现你都湿透了吗？”他接过对方手里的口袋，指尖相触的瞬间被对方过低的温度吓了一跳，“这个天气谁会吃雪糕啊……”

“看到了就买了啊，突然很想吃。”他看着Toshiya的脸，“你不喜欢吗？”

“我……”Toshiya语塞，只能无奈地将他拉进屋子里，又将他推进浴室，“你好好洗个热水澡。”

“可我出门的时候刚洗了。”Shinya的小声嘀咕被Toshiya关在了浴室里。他把房间的暖气温度调高，找了换洗衣物放在浴室门口，又把一口袋的雪糕冰淇淋塞进了冰柜。

做完这些的Toshiya揉了揉额头，暗自叹了口气。

“我有时候真的搞不懂你，Shinya，你和你那些解谜游戏一样。”Toshiya看着蹲在落地窗前兀自吃着冰淇淋的人说道，“太玄乎了，我觉得以我的脑子根本想不明白。还有，你能不能把裤子好好穿上。”

“为什么？你又不是没看过。”Shinya没有回头，他看着落地窗前的景色问道。

Toshiya从卧室里拿出了毛毯，将蹲着的人裹紧，只露出一颗脑袋和一双拿着冰淇淋盒子的手。正往嘴里疯狂塞东西的人忽然顿住了，他透过眼前金色的发丝看向Toshiya的脸。

他又开始皱眉头了，为什么要这样看着自己呢。

“会感冒的。”Toshiya最后无奈地说道。

“可是我已经习惯了。”

闻言，Toshiya一愣，移开了目光，而Shinya继续说：“你们也很难懂，对我来说。”

Toshiya坐在了Shinya身边，夜幕已经降临，城市的霓虹灯在雨幕下像闪烁的萤火虫。远处快速行驶的电车像移动的三维线条，五颜六色，Shinya目不转睛地盯着看了许久。

Toshiya还是没有忍住：“你……为什么会一个人，你今天不用和……”

“他回吉隆坡了，”Shinya又往嘴里塞了一大口冰淇淋，“早上的飞机，我睡着了，什么都不知道。”

Toshiya叹道：“你未免也太……自然了吧。”

Shinya又撕开了一盒冰淇淋，是他特意挑选的冬季限定口味。

“Toshi为什么不吃呢？我特意给你买的呢，”他说着舀了一大勺送到Toshiya嘴边，但想起来什么又突然打算收回手，“对不起，我忘记这个勺子是我用过的，我重新给你拿一根。”

谁知Toshiya却拉住了他的手，稍稍凑近了身体，将那勺又甜又凉的冰淇淋吃了进去。

奇怪的是，明明是自己最喜欢的冰淇淋，但为什么此时在嘴里却泛起阵阵苦涩。他看着Shinya盯着自己手里的勺子发呆，脸上是他渐渐感到陌生的默然和宁静，心里忽然就窜起了一阵不知何由的火气，他托着Shinya的后脑，贴上了对方微张的嘴唇，将口中还未咽下去的香甜渡了过去。

这是一个货真价实的甜蜜的吻，两人的口腔里都是冰淇淋融化后甜腻的糖水，Toshiya用力吮吸着对方的唇舌，一一舔过那些他熟悉的角落，像是想将那些失去的全部都夺回来，他用力与对方纠缠，放肆地宣泄自己的情感和压抑已久的渴望。

两人的呼吸因这个吻变得凌乱，Toshiya双手捧着Shinya日渐消瘦的脸颊，问他：“你现在开心吗？”

Shinya听完竟忽然轻笑起来：“我以为我的脸上已经写得很明显了……”

“所以你来我这里做什么呢？”他从唇角一直轻吻到脸颊，又在Shinya的耳后浅啄。

“我想你了，Toshi，”Shinya将头靠在Toshiya的肩窝，“从我起床，一直到现在，从没有停止过。”

Toshiya蓦地停下了所有动作，他将人从他肩上扶起来，手指在Shinya的眼角摩挲，而对方则凝视着他的双眼，眼神纯粹，

却又带着Toshiya从未见过的轻佻。

但这个世界上，唯有Shinya说出这样的话，Toshiya不会产生厌恶。他的指尖滑过对方柔软的发丝，将人轻轻揽进了怀里。

果然冷得像窗外的冬雨。

“别吃了，Shinya，”他夺过对方手里的雪糕，“你一口气吃得太多了。”

Shinya看着将雪糕送进自己嘴里的Toshiya也不反驳，裹着毛毯将自己的目光移动到茶几上杂乱的物什上，开口问，我来之前你在做什么。

Toshiya见他盯着自己的那堆东西看，便回答，挑选下一季新品的布料。

Shinya忽然被挑起了兴趣，他松开手里的毛毯，露出了光溜溜的修长双腿，他走过去跪坐在了茶几前，研究起那些复杂的布料样本。

“我记得你以前很少用这种料子。”他拿起一小块样布，问道。

Toshiya将手里的木棍扔进垃圾桶，挨着Shinya坐下，接过了他手里的东西，犹豫了片刻，开口：“因为……你好像很喜欢在live的时候穿这种料子的衣服，很好看不是吗？所以我想，你应该很喜欢这种质地的衣服……”

Shinya听完，伸手轻轻抚过那一小块柔软的布料，他抬起眼看着Toshiya，问：“所以，你是想着我，选的？”

“嗯。”

Shinya安静了下来，Toshiya只能看见他金色的头顶，他乖巧地靠在自己身边。此时Toshiya忽然回想起多年前，留着长发的少年弯着腰凑近自己，好奇地看着他怀里沉重的乐器，他伸手拨弄，却被琴弦划破了手指。但少年却不愿出声，他所有的情绪从来都是藏在心底，疼或者苦，都被他自己掩埋，不让任何人窥见。

“这个颜色很好看，Toshiya，我很喜欢，”他的声音里多了些不易察觉的波动，“我真的，特别特别喜欢……出样衣了会送我吗？”他转过头，望向Toshiya的双眼，像个讨要节日礼物的天真孩童。

“会。”

这原本就是为你做的，Toshiya想，又怎会不送给你。

“为什么，”Shinya忽然开口，“你为什么不早点告诉我？我知道的，只有这个我感觉到了。”

“只要早一点点就好了，一切都会不一样。”Toshiya感觉他想徒劳地控制住语调里的颤抖，因为这已经不太像他了。

Toshiya理了理Shinya杂乱的发尾，“没有什么会不一样的，Shinya，”他感到胸口发闷，看着对方轻轻摇头。

“我不敢，也不应该。”

他想起自己不知何时萌芽的思绪，说：“喜欢你的人那么多，按照我对你的了解，我说了你可能只会给我一个‘哦’，或者‘谢谢’。”

“这些都是你的拒绝，我从来没有想过你会注意到别人，因为……”Toshiya像是在斟酌词句，可他最后还是放弃似的笑了，“我知道这就是你，特别到有些……怪异。”

和所有人都不一样的Shinya，却能完完全全地吸引到他。

Toshiya怀抱着Shinya，他闻着他身上干净清爽的气息，即使在暖气房里，他的身体依然不够温暖。

“自以为是，”Shinya淡淡地说着，“你们都是这样，自以为很了解我，其实什么都不知道。”

他往Toshiya怀里蹭了蹭，“我也很喜欢Toshiya，Toshiya也只有一个，对我来说，你也很奇怪。”

“比起我，你也喜欢其他很多人，不是么？”他将落下的额发别到耳后，“像Aki他们，你也很喜欢吧。”

如果当时给你打电话的是Aki或者别的任何人，或许如今怀抱着你的都不会是我吧。

“我不知道，”Shinya转过头，看着Toshiya的侧脸，问，“你会难过吗？”

回答他的是男人愈发用力的拥抱。

“你该把我关在门外的，Toshiya。”

Toshiya感觉怀里的人缠上了他的四肢，他光裸的双腿和修长的手臂，像藤蔓一样缓缓将他包围，刚才还冰冷的身体如今却突然散发出灼人的温度，烧得他皮肤滚烫。他看到Shinya捧起他的脸，虔诚动情地吻着他的额头。Toshiya扣住对方的双手，将Shinya压在了沙发上。

“我又怎么忍心，你知道我从来都无法将你拒之门外。”

“你太温柔了，Toshi……”

Shinya看着对方近在咫尺的英俊眉眼，垂下眼笑了。


End file.
